A standard pedal bearing assembly is described in German utility model No. 8,305,001 which has a frame sleeve extending along and centered on a sleeve axis and having a pair of axially opposite sleeve ends. A pedal shaft extending coaxially through the sleeve has a pair of radially outwardly directed races also directed axially outward away from each other. The shaft has a predetermined outer diameter at the races. A bearing tube is formed of an inner tube part having an external thread and an outer tube part having an internal thread. The parts are coaxial to the sleeve and shaft with the threads engaged and have an inner diameter greater than the outer diameter of the shaft. In addition these parts have respective outer tube ends forming radially inwardly directed tube races directed axially inward toward each other and confronting the respective shaft races. Respective annular rows of roller elements are engaged between the tube races and the respective shaft races.
With such an arrangement it is necessary to make both pedals removable from the shaft, so that the bearing balls can be fitted into place. This adds some expense to the unit, which generally is so difficult to assemble and adjust that this can only be done in a shop. In addition this type of pedal assembly is particularly prone to wear, mainly because dirt can relatively easily enter either of its ends.